fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart ∞
Mario Kart ∞ is an upcoming Mario Kart game for the Megamer. It uses many of the new ideas of Mario Kart 7, and even uses some old, forgotten ideas, such as Double Dash mode and Mission Mode! Mario Kart ∞ will also introduce a new mode: The Infinity Prix. The Grand Prix remains as a game mode, working exactly as it has before, but The Infinity Prix introduces 7-track races, used to test a player's real skills! One of the most deadly Infinity Prix's is the Rainbow Cup; you must race through all 7 of the past Rainbow Roads! Gameplay Modes Grand Prix: 'Grand Prix is a mode where you must complete four races in a row with the same character and kart. There are eight cups, four modern and four retro. The modern cups are: The Mushroom Cup, The Flower Cup, The Star Cup, and The Special Cup. The retro cups are: The Shell Cup, The Banana Cup, The Leaf Cup, and The Lightning Cup. Double Dash allowed. '''Infinity Prix: '''Infinty Prix is a gamemode very similar to Grand Prix, but there are 7 tracks per cup. There are only four cups: The Raceway Cup, The Bowser Cup, The Rainbow Cup, and The Infinity Cup. Double Dash allowed. '''Mission Mode: '''Mission Mode returns, and involves playing as a character to achieve a certain goals. There is usually a story behind a mission, and winning the missions can unlock special features! Double Dash disabled. '''Time Trial: '''Time Trial is a returning gamemode, where the goal is to use only three mushrooms to complete a three-lap race around any unlocked course. By default, you are racing a staff ghost, whom are somewhat hard to beat. Double Dash disabled. '''Free Race: '''Free Race is a new gamemode where up to sixteen players can race on a single track, or play a Grand Prix of four selected courses. There can be only eight racers, but using Double Dash mode allows you to have up to two players per kart. '''Balloon Battle: '''Balloon Battle is a returning gamemode that involves attacking your opponents, causing them to lose a balloon, and defending your own balloons using items. Every time a person's third balloon is popped, the popper gets one point. '''Coin Runners: '''Coin Runners is yet another returning mode where the goal is to get as many coins as possible, steal them from your opponents, and defend your own with items. There is no limit to the number of coins a single player can hold, but you get slower for every 5 you pick up after 10. Controls TBA Characters It is unknown how many playable characters there will be, but those known are listed below (They are paired with their Double Dash partners). Default Kartmario.png|'Medium Mario LuigiGlider3DS.PNG|'Medium' Luigi PeachMK7.png|'Light' Peach MK7_Daisy.png|'Light' Daisy MKPC_Yoshi.png|'Light' Yoshi BirdoMKH.png|'Light' Birdo Unlockable MK7_Toad.png|'Feather' Toad ToadetteMK64W.png|'Feather' Toadette Items Tracks Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Fan Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Original Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Fan Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Peach Games